


The Reason Why Wash is Late

by JjThereforeIAm



Series: How Wash Met Tucker (and the other events that followed) [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cop AU, M/M, Tuckington - Freeform, carwash siblings, heckie ye, it's just dorks falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjThereforeIAm/pseuds/JjThereforeIAm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash has no idea what to do when a cop pulls him over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, if you find any noticeable mistakes then comment please! Titles are hard to think of, I'm sorry. Wash and Carolina are siblings and in this universe and they are happy and there is no sads.

Wash’s morning was turning out to be absolute crap. First, he’s late for some social gathering York and his sister, Carolina, are forcing him to go to, something about being “antisocial” and “needing to get out more.” He’s just fine with his cat thank you very much. He and Epsilon got along just fine, even if the cat fucking hated him 98% of the time (with the other 2% being when he feeds the damn thing and when he’s not home). But now, he’s being pulled over by some traffic cop? What? He’s  _always_ trying to be the excellent role model for driving. He’s _never_  been pulled over before!

 He doesn’t even know what to do. Do you just act like most people do in those cheesy cop shows he watches? He didn’t know. He wasn’t even breaking any laws anyways. He was even driving  _under_ the speed limit. Wash watched as the cop (who is really attractive by the way) got out of his car and walk to Wash’s car with a folded slip of paper in his hand.

How is he going to explain this to York? He’s going to laugh at Wash so much and Wash is just not up for that bullshit right now. Wash realized that he had spaced out because suddenly the cop was right next to his car and he hadn’t even rolled down the window yet. Wash gulped nervously and rolled down the window, “Um, hello officer, I’m so sorry. If I broke any laws I don’t know what I law I broke and this is the first time this has happened to me  _and_  I’m late for a get together that I’m being forced to go to. But wait you don’t need to know that, you just need to give me a ticket. Which I don’t understand  _why_  because I was going  _under_  the speed limit. Unless cops give people tickets for that, then I’m really sorry.”

As Wash rambled on the cop had an amused expression on his face and watched as Wash’s rambling slowly faded. Wash was really fucking confused at this point because the cop hasn’t talked yet. Is that normal? Oh no, did he just embarrass himself in front of this really cute cop. That’s not fair.

He watched as the cop started to hand him something and realized that it was the slip of paper he was holding. Dammit, it looks like he’s getting a ticket after all.  _What an asshole, god dammit._ He thought as he glared at the cop who handed him the ticket, nodded his head, and walk back to his car and drive off. As Wash watched him drive away he unfolded the paper to find actual writing and not random law words and a number with a few zeroes after it.

What was written on the note was, “Ay, you’re a total babe, like 10/10 really wanna bang or y’know take on a date. Or something. Anyways, call me, (555)-124-1400. The name’s Tucker by the way.” On the bottom of the slip of paper was a crudely drawn sunglasses smiley face and a heart.

Wash sat in silence as the words on the paper sunk in. “What? Why the fuck? Why freak me out? What an asshole!”

He sat there and then realized why he was in his car in the first place. His face paled, “Shit how the fuck am I going to explain this to everyone.” 


	2. If Wash Wasn't Late Before, Then He Certainly Is Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really very sorry this is so late!!! I hope you enjoy it!!!  
> Also if the formatting is weird I apologize. I still cannot understand format on this site.

After that odd incident with that interesting ~~more like smoking hot damn~~ police officer, that pulled Wash over to give him his number, Wash realized that he was really  _really_   late to Carolina's little get-together. He almost sped on the way there  ~~not because he might get pulled over again, no, of course not.~~ But, he totally couldn't afford a ticket at the moment.

By the time he arrived, he was an hour late. 

_Lina's going to kill me._ Wash thought as he walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Sure enough, Carolina looked absolutely livid when he answered the door.

"Where the  _hell_ have you been?" She hissed, after letting him in. "You're an hour late!!" 

"Wow, really Carolina? I hadn't realized." He snarkily said back to her, walking inside. Wash's mouth obviously wanted him to get brutally murdered because that did  _not_ help his cause  _whatsoever._

"Just sit the fuck down." Carolina said, staring at him as he sat down on the couch.

Everyone was already there. Everyone as in: Carolina, York, the Dakota twins, Maine, CT, Wyoming, Florida, Tex, and her forever angry, on again-off again boyfriend, Church. All of them, excluding Church, went by state names because of a game they always played in college. Also because, for some of them, it was their actual names. 

"Now," Carolina said after Wash got situated, "what the hell happened that made you so late? Usually you're all over us if we're late." 

Everyone stared at Wash expectantly until he started to squirm nervously. "Well," he said looking around at them, "this really weird cop pulled me over on the way here." He paused as he saw the incredulous looks they were giving him. 

"Come on Wash," York said, "at least come up with a believeable excuse, you never get pulled over _Mr. 'You must always abide by state laws._ '" He said, quoting Wash mockingly as Wash glared at him. 

"No, I'm being completely serious," Wash said, ignoring York as he huffed and sat back in his seat, "this guy just randomly pulled me over and, instead of giving me a ticket, he gave me his number!" Wash then pulled out the paper and waved it at them. "See!"

Church had been half paying attention to Wash's little story, but when Wash pulled out the slip of paper with the number on it, he instantly focused on the conversation with a look of dawning realization.

"Give me that paper," Church said, holding out his hand expectantly. 

Everyone turned at stared at Church in confusion. He usually doesnt speak except for his random complaints every once in awhile. Usually he just sits and glares at everyone 'til Tex elbows him to get him to stop. 

"What the hell are you idiots looking at? Just give me the damn paper!"

Judging by the look on Church's face, Wash would rather not get in a fight with him so he just handed the paper over.

Church took the paper and scanned over the number and then he saw the name that the officer had left behind, Tucker. As soon as Church saw Tucker's name he started cursing up a storm. Tex snatched the paper from his hands and scanned it over as well. And, after seeing Tucker's name, she started laughing uncontrollably. 

At this point everyone else was sitting in shocked silence. Tex  _rarely_ laughs, so this was probably the weirdest thing they have witnessed, excluding the Georgia incident of course. They all looked at Church for an explanation. 

He sighed angrily and sat back down. "Ok, so, my asshole of a friend Tucker has been talking about this "funny" way to get dates lately. Basically he fucking steals my  _car for work_ and goes around trying to get random people to call him. He says the way he picks said people is 'When they are so smoking hot that they have to be with me because, I'm _also_  really hot. We'd be the perfect hot duo man!'" Church quoted growing more annoyed by the second. Wash, at this point was blushing majorly again as his friends smirked at him.\

The Church family was basically all cops. Church and Carolina had jobs as cops as well as a few others from their friend group. Wash, however, didn't feel like it was his thing, much to the disappointment of his asshole of a father. 

"And _how_ exactly did he manage to get your car?" Carolina asked incredulously. 

_"Please_ do not ask because I honestly don't know myself." Church ground out. "I even upped security in my garage after hearing Tucker's 'master plan.'" He grumbled, mostly to himself. Church let out a defeated sigh. "Tex probably fucking helped the motherfucker so she knows." He said to the group as they all looked at the  _still_ laughing  ~~seriously this is so surreal~~ Tex and they realized that they probably would never get an answer. It was silent for a few minutes then, except for Tex's laughter. 

York finally broke the silence by barking out a loud laugh. "Who knew that Wash had this mad of a game." He said, snickering. "Was the guy cute?" York asked, leering at Wash. 

Wash tried to stay straight-faced but the rising flush on his face gave him away. The whole room erupted into laughter at that. 

"Yeah, yeah, yuk it up, assholes." Wash grumbled as he sat back and relaxed for the first time that day.

* * *

 

After that little get-together, where Wash found out that the mega-super hot cop is only a mega-super hot guy.

Wash now sat in his apartment, with his cell phone and Tucker's number in front of him, debating whether he should call Tucker or not. He had obviously only meant it as a joke based on what Church said, right?

_I mean even if I call him, will he even remember me? If he meant it as a joke then he probably won't._ Wash thought as he stared at the string of numbers. 

_But, he **was** really cute and I never go out anyways. So even if he doesn't remember me he will never see me again. Also, that way I can stay inside forever and have an excuse. _

Wash was starting to reconsider which side was actually the best.

_I guess I'll call. But, if I get his answering machine I'm not gonna leave a message, most likely._

Wash nodded, took a deep breath, entered the number, and pressed the call button.

_No going back now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating whether or not I should have Junior in this. Leave a comment below with what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker's day, and other shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ok, sorry for late updates and such, school and procrastination are not a good combo. Crossposted onto Tumblr as well.

This was it, Tucker had finally pulled off his totally awesome plan to pick up chicks...well, a dude, but shit he was hot ok?

Anyways, he pulled off his awesome plan and the fucking blush on that guys face, shit. That was beautiful. Fucking hot strangers man, Tucker just hoped that the guy would actually text him, or call him, whatever's cool. His voice was nice too. 

Getting the car was easy with Tex's help obviously. She just wanted to piss Church off so it was a win/win. Although the grin on her face kinda scared Tucker a bit. She entered the codes for the  _numerous_ security locks that Church had installed after he heard Tucker's plan. Dumbass should've known that Tex would help Tucker. 

Tucker was on his way to drop off the car and go home to where, hopefully, his roomate, Grif, hadn't burnt down the house or anything like the dumbass he is. 

_Especially with Junior with him. Why'd I let him watch Junior again?_ Tucker thought as he walked quickly back to his and Grif's apartment. Grif was going to move out soon to live with his major nerd of a boyfriend, Simmons. So when Tucker entered the house he saw boxes everywhere. 

"Bro, what the hell is this!" Tucker called out into the aprtment as he took off his shoes near the front door.

There was a muffled sound and the sound of running coming from the living room and suddenly Tucker had his arms full of four-year-old. 

"Hey, little man, how's it going? Did Grif do anything stupid while I was gone?" Tucker asked, smiling down at Junior.

Junior smiled the largest smile ever and replied, "Grif always does something stupid dad. That was a stupid question to ask." 

Tucker mock pouted, "Hey! Sometimes Grif can be...nevermind Grif's never smart." 

"Hey I heard that you fucking dick!" Grif's voice came from the end of the hall. 

Tucker looked up and smirked at Grif. "I just tell it like it is, bro. I cannot tell a lie. Also, _I'm_ not the one fucking Dick at the moment."

Tucker gave Grif an eyebrow wiggle while Grif just sighed in disgust. "Man that joke's getting old."

"Bro, as long as you are with _Dick_ Simmons, I will never stop making the joke."

Junior was laughing at the antics of the two and Tucker looked back down at him. "So how was your day Junior? Any aliens attack while I was gone? Are you an alien imposter posing as my son?" 

Junior started laughing even harder and between gasps he said, "No dad, don't worry!" 

Tucker smiled down at him, "Good, I don't know what aliens eat and that would be a problem, now wouldn't it? Now, what'd you do while I was gone?" 

Junior suddenly looked excited and started to drag Tucker down the hall lined with boxes. "Look what me and Grif made!!"

Tucker looked around his now extremely messy living room and he saw a whole cardboard fort. "So I guess that Grif got absolutely no packing done, hm?" Tucker said, looking at Junior who was running around in the fort.

Grif came in the room at that time. "Hey! I got _something_ done."

Tucker gave him a look, "Yeah, what?"

"I packed all my DVD's up." Grif said, puffing his chest proudly.

"Wow, how productive." Tucker said dryly.

Grif, pouted. "Shut up man, I'm too lazy and Simmons was working today."

Tucker sighed. "Man if I didn't know how in love you two are I would honestly wonder why the hell he puts up with you."

"Gee, thanks best bud." Grif said glaring at Tucker, who stuck his tongue out back at Grif.

"Yeah, ok. Oh yeah! I haven't told you about how my awesome plan worked out."

Grif looked suprised. "Bro, you actually did it? How the fuck..?" "Tex helped" "Ah, ok continue."

"Well first of all," Tucker started excitedly, "I gave this real cute guy my number and thats all who I got around to before I had to go return the car."

Grif nodded, "You don't usually go for a guy, but noice. How cute?"

Tucker suddenly put on a mock serious face, "Like at least ten cute."

Grif nodded sagely, "That's a lot of cute." 

Tucker grinned, "I know right! I hope he calls or something because man, I want to get to know him."

"Well what happened when you gave him your number or whatever." Grif asked. 

"Ok, so I pulled him over because he was the only one on the road but then I saw how cute he was so I was like jackpot! And he rolled down his window and started making excuses and he was so flustered, like man he was red af. Anyways, I gave him my number, did my signature wink that everyone dies for," Grif groaned in the backround, "And walked off. And that's about it." 

Grif whistled, "Man, you've got it in the bag!"

Tucker grinned and was about to say something when his phone rang. Tucker, Grif, and Junior all looked at his phone. Tucker grabbed it an answered, "Hello?" only to be met with loud high-pitched yelling. Tucker deflated, "Oh hey Church, how's it going?"

"How's it going?! You fucker I hate you fucking taking my car like that, if you got caught I would've been fired you dumb shit!" 

Tucker winced, "Keyword there is  _if_ I got caught, which I didn't, so no problem there."

There was a deep sigh, "You do realize you hit on my cousin, right?"

Tuckr blinked, "Wait, what? I didn't hit on Carolina, I'm pretty sure I hit on a person who definitely did not look like her." 

"YOU HIT ON HER BROTHER YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!!" Church suddenly exploded.

Tucker winced again, holding the phone away from his ear. "Jesus dude, she has a brother?"

"Yes, her brother Washington. I've mentioned him before." Church ground out.

"Oh, the uptight dude or whatever that Carolina always complains about never going out or whatever."

"Yes, that guy you stupid fuck, anyways, what did you say to him? He was pretty flustered when he came over."

"I mean, I only gave him his number? It must've been my signature wink that works everytime." Tucker said proudly.

"Yeah, no. Whatever dude, you owe me fucking big time for not arresting you for stealing a  _fucking cop's car you stupid asshole."_ Church replied.

"Ok, ok dude I get it. I'll keep Caboose off your back for a week or something." Tucker said with a grimace, already imagining that.

"Good, glad we have a deal." Church said happily, fucking asshole, and hung up abrubtly without even saying bye.

"Okay bye!" Tucker said sarcastically to no one and he turned back to Grif rolling his eyes, about to tell him about what Church said, even though he probably heard because Church is really loud when his phone rang again.

Tucker sighed and answered, "Ok, I get it asshole I'm sorry I took your car now leave me-" "Uh, this isn't Church. This is the guy you gave your number too this morning." A voice said, interrupting Tucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grif/Tuckr BroTP for life!! But ah another cliffhanger, that's just how I wrote it, bear with me please. I have the next chapter ready...written in my binder. But I have it! Tumblr is yourqueenjj, come talk to me anytime!!


End file.
